2010 Australian Open
Roger Federer | champws= Serena Williams | champmd= Bob Bryan / Mike Bryan | champwd= Serena Williams / Venus Williams | champxd= Cara Black / Leander Paes | champbs= Tiago Fernandes | champgs= Karolína Plíšková | champbd= Justin Eleveld / Jannick Lupescu | champgd= Jana Čepelová / Chantal Škamlová}} | champwcms= Shingo Kunieda | champwcws= Korie Homan | champwcqs= Peter Norfolk | champwcmd= Stéphane Houdet / Shingo Kunieda}} | champwcwd= Florence Gravellier / Aniek Van Koot}} | champwcqd= Nicholas Taylor / David Wagner }} Seniors Men's Singles Roger Federer def. Andy Murray, 6–3, 6–4, 7–6(11) * This was Federer's first title of the year and his 62nd overall. It was his 16th Career Grand Slam title, and his 4th Australian Open title tying Andre Agassi for most Australian Open titles in the Open Era. This was Federer's 5th final at the Australian Open that tied him with Stefan Edberg for the Open Era record. Women's Singles Serena Williams def. Justine Henin, 6–4, 3–6, 6–2 *This was Williams' first title of the year, a record 5th Australian Open title in the Open Era. The title was Williams' 12th major title, which tied her for 6th all-time with Billie Jean King and Suzanne Lenglen, and in the Open Era solo 4th having surpassed Court's 11 mark, which Williams' is behind Graf (22), Evert and Navratilova with (18) each. Men's Doubles Bob Bryan / Mike Bryan def. Daniel Nestor / Nenad Zimonjić, 6–3, 6–7(5), 6–3 *This was the Bryan Brothers' 57th doubles title together, 4th Australian Open title, and 8th major title. Women's Doubles Serena Williams / Venus Williams def. Cara Black / Liezel Huber, 6–4, 6–3 * This is the Williams Sisters' 11th Grand Slam doubles title together and 4th Australian Open title. Mixed Doubles Cara Black / Leander Paes def. Ekaterina Makarova / Jaroslav Levinský, 7–5, 6–3 This was the pair's 3rd consecutive grand slam final and the 4th overall. The victory makes Paes India's joint-lead grand slam winner alongside his ex- doubles partner Mahesh Bhupathi with a total of 11 grand slam doubles titles. This title gave Black a career mixed doubles grand slam, which Black has won one of each slam in mixed doubles. Juniors Boys' Singles Tiago Fernandes def. Sean Berman, 7–5, 6–3 Girls' Singles Karolína Plíšková def. Laura Robson, 6–1, 7–6(5) Boys' Doubles Justin Eleveld / Jannick Lupescu def. Kevin Krawietz / Dominik Schulz, 6–4, 6–4 Girls' Doubles Jana Čepelová / Chantal Škamlová def. Tímea Babos / Gabriela Dabrowski, 7–6(1), 6–2 Other events Wheelchair Men's Singles Shingo Kunieda def. Stéphane Houdet, 7–6(3), 2–6, 7–5 Wheelchair Women's Singles Korie Homan def. Florence Gravellier, 6–2, 6–2 Wheelchair Quad Singles Peter Norfolk def. David Wagner, 6–2, 7–6(4) Wheelchair Men's Doubles Stéphane Houdet / Shingo Kunieda def. Maikel Scheffers / Robin Ammerlaan, 6–2, 6–2 Wheelchair Women's Doubles Florence Gravellier / Aniek Van Koot def. Lucy Shuker / Daniela Di Toro, 6–3, 7–6(2) Wheelchair Quad Doubles Nicholas Taylor / David Wagner def. Peter Norfolk / Johan Andersson, 6–2, 7–6(5) External links Category:2010 Australian Open